Star Trek Eternal Vigilance: Present Tense
by StarfleetUFP
Summary: On the maiden voyage of the USS Eternal Vigilance Under Captain Jorge Valdez. Will a routine relief mission turn into a fight not only to save the present but the future of the Federation as well. Please R
1. Prologue – California Dreamin’

Authors Note  
  
This is the first of what I hope will be a series of episodes involving Captain Jorge Valdez and the crew of the U.S.S. Eternal Vigilance. The actual character of Jorge Valdez came from a real-time sim I played, he was an Chief Engineer aboard the U.S.S. Punisher. But due to time pressures of the school and life, I had to quit the sim. But about a year later craving the creative stimulation I begin work on the series. I worked on three drafts before I came up with the right combination of characters and storyline. I hope it was worth it, and you enjoy this story.  
  
The main drive of the series is the aftermath of the Dominion war, and how not only the main characters but the federation as a whole deals with the consequences of the war. The Premise is that this is the time when the Federation is at its weakest, both internally and externally. The Federation is now is as much Danger as it was at any time during the war, Anything from Dominion malcontents, the Orion Syndicate, Political Agendas and even Temporal enemies Threaten to break apart the Federation.   
  
90% of the Sources used are cannon to the Star Trek Universe... with only few references to some of the extended book series, plus I took creative license to create the Starfleet Marines. This is my first attempt at a Fan Fiction Series so I appreciate any Criticism you have about the story. Bios of all the Characters and Ships Specs are Available at  
  
http:// usseternalvigilance . tripod . com/  
  
Now Lets begin...  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Prologue – California Dreamin'  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"You don't wait for the enemy to come to you - you go to him" O'Brian to Nog DS9 "Empock nor"  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Early 2374 – 43 Days after the fall of Deep Space 9 Solarion III – 50km NW of New Forester  
  
The sky was splashed with a thousand brilliant colors. Inside the wide mountain ravine a river trickled underneath, its southing sounds echoing throughout the vicinity. In any other set of circumstances this would have been a site to behold, but these were not normal circumstances at least not to the small cluster of Starfleet Officers huddled behind the cold rocks over looking a deep ravine. The intense beauty of the area around them was lost to them, as they were just struggling to survive. This was especially for their commanding officer, Lt. Commander Jorge Valdez. As he looked toward the end of the ravine in through his binoculars he reflected on how he got into his situation.  
  
The Dominion War had been going on for over a month. After Deep Space Nine fell, system after system continued to fall under the control of the Dominion-Cardassian Alliance. The Dominion juggernaut seemed unstoppable as they kept rolling over fleet after fleet. It was at this time that the U.S.S. Destiny, the ship Where Valdez served on as Chief Helm Officer, was ordered to evacuate the Federation colony on Solarion III. Which was located right outside what used to be the Cardassian DMZ, Assisted by the starships William McCool and Aristotle. Everything went well at first, until the Dominion attacked, forcing the starships to strand the Starfleet away team as well as the civilians still on the surface, Valdez being among them. Soon after the ships left, the First Officer of the U.S.S. Destiny, was killed leaving Valdez in command of the remaining ground forces, which included 30 Starfleet officers and 50 civilians (with children being among them). The only thing stopping the Dominion from beaming them up was the relitivally weak Ion Storm that engulfed the region, so for now it was all a ground war. Valdez knew he had to protect the people under his command as well as the civilians, until a rescue operation could be attempted. Unfortunately getting into the end of the first week on the run, that possibility seemed to be more and more unlikely, but it was better then the alternative, spending the rest of war in a Dominion POW camp.  
  
"Damn it." Valdez thought "I am a helmsman, my expertise is in piloting starships, not dodging phaser blasts and out running Dominion patrols." As a cold wind pierced through his cold weather uniform, Valdez shivered. Having been born and raised in Los Angeles under the warm California sun. Snow was almost a foreign concept to him, his limited Starfleet survival training in the mountains of his home state, was all he had to arm himself against the elements. Unfortunately the civilians he traveled with didn't have that training.  
  
"Commander." Valdez heard a voice whisper.  
  
"Commander." The voice repeated Valdez lowered his binoculars and turned to see a young red haired ensign, "Ensign Johnson, report." Valdez ordered  
  
"Sir, Lt. Fedrickson reports the Jem'Hadar have just crossed past point delta. They should be coming into the pass soon enough." Ensign Johnson reported.  
  
"How about the rest of the group, did they make it past the checkpoint yet?" Valdez said, knowing that if this ambush didn't work, they would have to put a lot distance between themselves and the approaching Jem'Hadar, or else they were really going to be in really deep trouble very quickly.  
  
"Yes sir, just a few minutes ago." The Ensign reported.  
  
"Good... hopefully they will think we took the pass following the river, alright Ensign find a good sniping spot and sit tight." Valdez kneeled behind a rock, which overlooked the deep ravine. On each side of him he saw two other Starfleet officers under his command. He recognized them as Lt. Lith'al and Ensign Patterson. Lith'al was looking toward the other side of the pass where Valdez noticed several large boulders some about the size of a small shuttle. The bases of the boulders were laced with raw dilithium, which they found in one of the colony's mines a few days earlier. The plan was to wait until the center of their group were right below them, and then Lith'al would fire at the raw dilithium. Hopefully the rock slide which followed would kill most of the Jem'Hadar.  
  
While waiting for the Jem'Hadar to come down the pass bellow. Valdez Took out the picture of his wife Isabel and his son Gabriel that she sent him the week before from his pocket. It had been more then 6 months since he had seen Isabel or his 2 year old son Gabriel in person. Depending on how this war went it would be a long time, if ever, before he would be able them again. When he first transferred to the Destiny he was only supposed to be apart for a few months then thought he would be able to negotiate a transfer for her with the Captain. But things were different now, this war complicated things. As much as he had missed them both dearly, he was glad they were both in San Francisco, far away from the front lines. "I never be able to forgive myself if either of them have gotten hurt or killed in this war, even if it means never seeing them again." He thought, But it still didn't help the pain.  
  
"Here they come." Ensign Johnson whispered from his position a few feet away. Valdez quickly put the picture back way wiped his eyes hoping no one noticed. "Ok, Valdez time to put your game face on". He thought, as he readied his phaser rifle he saw them, three dozen Jem'Hadar soldiers marching down each side of the river bellow. Each as stone-faced as the one Next to them, unfeeling ,uncaring unwavering, despite the cold they still only wore their standard uniforms which would be deadly for most of the races of the federation. Making large footprints in the snow with each step they took. Apparently unaware of the ambush that was soon to follow, "or else they would have been cloaked in those damned cloak shrouds" Valdez quickly thought. Just as the center of their ranks moved directly bellow them, the Lt. Lith'al fired his shot as planned. With dead-on accuracy he hit the dilithium. the heat from the explosion was large enough for Valdez to feel from his position a few meters away. The resulting chain reaction explosion rocked the boulders loose, sending them tumbling down on top of the unsuspecting Jem'Hadar bellow. Be the time they looked up it was too late as the heave rock piled upon them unmercifully. There was a dead silence for a moment as the smoke and rubble began to settle. Soon a hand pushed from under the rubble, then a hand, then a few torsos appeared as the surviving members of the Jem'Hadar squad began to push themselves up from under the rubble. After a few moments of waiting Valdez shouted "OPEN FIRE!", immediately everyone on the ledge unleashed a rain of phaser fire on the helpless Jem'Hadar . Killing what was left of their party.  
  
"Cease Fire." Valdez ordered since it was pretty obvious that the skirmish was over. Valdez walked cautiously toward the edge of the ledge and peered over, checking the effectiveness of their ambush. He never liked killing, after every attack he had to remind himself that they were the ones who started this war, and that he was only fighting to protect those who he had sworn to protect. But it never made it any easier.  
  
"Alright every one lets move out, if we hurry We might be able to catch up with the rest of the group before nightfall." He said turning back to the people under his command. Knowing full well in a couple of days he would have to stage another ambush, and another, until either Starfleet came through with a rescue team or.... Death. 


	2. Chapter 1– Hopes of a New Beginning

Disclaimer – I do not own Star Trek (Paramount does)... but all other unfamiliar Characters: Jorge Valdez, Isabel Rivera-Valdez, Darleta Tai, Eva Terrell... etc... or of my own creation  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Commanding a starship is your first, best destiny. Anything else is a waste of material" - Spock Star Trek II - Wrath of Khan  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Chapter 1 – Hopes of a New Beginning  
  
Late 2376 – One Year after the end of the Dominion War Utopia Plancia Ship Yards, Mars Orbit  
  
Captain's Log Stardate 53898.4 This is my first log entry as Captain of the U.S.S. Eternal Vigilance. Although I have not meet all of the command staff as of yet, from what I read of their command records they are the best of the best. Our first orders are to go to Deep Space 9 and deliver some supplies which are destined for the Cardiasian Home world, which is, even a year later still trying to recover from the Dominion attempted genocide. From there we are to proceed thorough the Bajoran Wormhole and began our primary mission of exploration in the Gamma quadrant. A mission which has not been available for the past 3 years, due to the war. And its aftermath Over the coming weeks we will see how well this ship and crew can perform...  
  
Jorge Valdez looked through the viewer, in the passenger section of the shuttle, with nervous anticipation... After all it's not everyday that one is given a command. Valdez is set on taking command of a new starship, the Sovereign Class U.S.S. Eternal Vigilance. The Sovereign-Class starship is one of the newest classes of ship in Starfleet's arsenal, usually reserved for Admirals and Fleet Captains. But since the Dominion war, experienced personal started coming up short, and Starfleet felt it was time to let a new generation at the helm. He stood quietly contemplating this when, from behind he felt a warm arm wrap around his waist.  
  
"What's wrong Jorge?" Asked his wife (and soon to be Chief Medical Officer) Isabel Rivera-Valdez.  
  
He turned to look at her, she hadn't changed a bit, her long hazelnut hair seemed to flow to a point just below her shoulders, which perfectly matched her eyes that are so full of life. "Just Contemplating." He replied, as he retuned the gesture, putting his arm around her waist and holding her closer to him.  
  
"Contemplating what?" she asked. Looking up at him, he seemed different somehow. He was still the tall strapping young man she fell in love with those all those years ago. But ever since he accepted the command of the Eternal Vigilance he seemed more and more distant. The problem is she could not put her finger on it.  
  
"Everything; the ship, the crew, the mission, the responsibility. I just don't think I am ready." He said, seeming a bit flustered.  
  
"Jorge I think a few hours before launch is a little late to be changing your mind. Besides I don't think that Starfleet would even offer you the Command if they didn't think you were ready." She knew that was not all he was concerned with, but felt no need to push him any harder just yet.  
  
"Maybe your right it's just... I don't know I was only a first officer for 2 years, now I am in command of one of the most powerful ships in the quadrant. Most people wait their whole lives to get a chance to command any kind of ship, I wasn't even trying and I am given a command. It just doesn't seem right that's all." He said looking out to the stars as if they could provide an answer.  
  
Isabel gently turned his face toward hers. "I know Jorge, Just remember that what ever happens, what ever decision you are forced to make... I have faith that you will do the right thing." She said giving him soft kiss on the lips, hoping to relieve some of his tension.  
  
"Mommy, Daddy look at this." exclaimed Gabriel Valdez, their 5 year-old son, who had been looking out at the opposite side of the runabout for the entire time.  
  
"Hold that thought." he said softly breaking their embrace, he turned and walked closer to his son, and noticed the excited look on Gabriel's face. As he looked at the excited expression on his son's face, like magic all the doubts he had about the mission he was about to under take left, and for the first time that day he was ready to take command. The past few years where hard on Jorge, not seeing his family while he was away during the war, with him on U.S.S. Destiny and his son on earth with Isabel. But now that families would be allowed on Eternal Vigilance, he was looking forward to spending a lot more time with his son.  
  
When he finally looked at what his son saw, he was speechless. Inside the cage like space dock, he saw his ship. The lighted ecliptic saucer section reveling the name, U.S.S. Eternal Vigilance NCC-74502. She was a little bit larger then her sister ships the Sovereign and the Enterprise-E, due in part to a large shuttle bay and additional science labs, but every bit as maneuverable. As the shuttle continued moving toward the aft of the ship, he noticed how the bridge, which is on top of the saucer, was located on a raised section that looked like an arrow charging forward into the unknown. Also how the ships darkened areas, reminded him of what he saw in some of the patterns he saw in the art of the ancient Aztecs. He noticed right at the end of the main body of the ship how the twin snake-head shaped warp nacelles rose out of the body of the ship on both sides, as if ready to strike.  
  
He looked down at his son, who was still mesmerized by the sight. "Is that our new home dad?" Gabriel asked.  
  
"Yes son," Jorge replied as he put his hand on Gabriel's shoulder. "That's our new home". Right before he left for the Cockpit to relieve the pilot.  
  
Isabel stood and smiled quietly as Jorge walked over to the cockpit of the shuttle. She was glad to see that Jorge still had his pilot's instincts. It was a sign that despite his newly acquired rank that he was the same person he was before the war. She looked down at her stomach, cradling the new life within her. She had known that she was pregnant for a couple of weeks. But she hasn't told Jorge yet, she didn't want to put any more pressure on him. After all it's one thing to be starting a major career move but to be an expecting parent again, was something else all together.  
  
* * *  
  
In the milky darkness of the Jenkata Nebula, on one the planetoids lay one of the most remote Dominion outposts, the Headquarters of the 3rd Dominion Corps. Inside the massive complex lies the office of the Vorta in Charge of the region. Inside that office, Kulin read the latest intelligence reports on Federation Activity. "So the young Human Has own ship, so much the better." He said as he looked at the PADD in front of him. On the PADD is a picture of Jorge Valdez, from an intercepted communication to Deep Space 9. Even with the all the treaties signed and the Founders ordering the withdraw of all the Dominion forces from the Alpha quadrant. His hatred of the Federation continued to grow. He knew Valdez' trip to DS9 would be the last stop to his eventual arrival in the Gamma Quadrant, to begin a mission of "exploration". This data PADD only served to confirm what he already knew. "What they really mean is the eventual ANNALATION of the founders, and the Dominion. I must not allow this to happen." He thought angrily, but with out direct orders from one of the founders, all he could do is sit and wait. "Officially anyway..." He thought as he set his plan into motion.  
  
* * *  
  
Inside the main shuttlebay of U.S.S. Eternal Vigilance Commander Eva Terrell awaits the arrival of the Captain. She had heard many things about her new Captain while preparing for his arrival, and even read what she could about the incident on Solarion that had made him a hero in the early stages of the Dominion War. Although he was only a couple of years older then her, her symbiont has three-lifetimes of memories in it. This caused her to fell like she was about to be working for a child! But such things are inevitable when one is a joined trill. "Maybe it was that fact that appealed to the Captain, why he requested her to be his first officer" she thought. "Well maybe that answer will come with time."  
  
"Bridge to Shuttlebay One." a voice said on her communicator interrupting her train of thought.  
  
"Terrell here, what's the situation." She replied  
  
"Sir, I got a communication from the Jarvis they will be arriving in 30 seconds." The said the voice.  
"Thanks for the update." She said as she tapped her communicator closing the com line.  
  
The metallic shuttle came in backwards with almost flawless movement, its cockpit facing the shuttlebay doors. Although normally a tractor beam that brought shuttles in to the shuttlebay, the Jarvis seemed to be coming in under its own power.  
  
"Figures." she mumbled. Since the Captain was an ex-helmsman, to come in towed, in a non-emergency situation would be insulting. "I remember how that was" she reflected, thinking about one of her past hosts who was also a helmsman aboard a starship.  
  
The runabout landed with a slight thump and quickly powered down. Terrell Stood at attention as she waited for the doors to open. The Shuttle's hatch opened with a slight hiss revealing Captain Jorge Valdez, he seemed a bit shorter then she imagined him to be, but he still had a good 3 inches on her. Beside him there was a woman who she recognized as his wife Dr. Isabel Rivera, and a young boy. "Most likely his son" she thought, though she did not expect to see the young lad, she had assumed that he was going to leave his son with other family on earth, even though families where going to be allowed on the Eternal Vigilance.  
  
As soon as The Captains shuttle opened the hatch, the Boatswain whistle sounded in salute, immediately all the crew members on the deck stood at attention. Captain Valdez however walked over to the Podium that was set up in front of the Assembered crew and read off the PADD Containing his orders. Keeping alive a tradition that predated the federation itself  
  
"From: Starfleet Headquarters, Office of the Admiralty  
To: Captain Jorge C. Valdez  
  
As of this date (Stardate 53898.4) you are requested and required to take Command of the USS Eternal Vigilance.  
  
Signed,  
Admiral William J. Ross  
Stardate 53798.2"  
  
"Computer transfer all Command codes to Captain Valdez." Terrell instructed the computer.  
  
"Command codes transferred." the feminine voice of the computer responded.  
  
"I relieve you, Commander."  
  
"I stand relieved, welcome to the Eternal Vigilance Captain."  
  
"Dismissed." Jorge quickly ordered to the crew, and everyone went back to work. Valdez did not fell like giving the speech at least not while they were still waiting for the rest of his crew. He then turned his attention back his first officer. Her face representative the "no-nonsense" attitude she took toward her work, an attitude that had served her well in the past. "Commander Terrell, nice to meet you face-to-face at last, May I introduce our Chief Medial Officer Dr. Rivera, and our son, Gabriel." Valdez said welcomely.  
  
"Nice to meet you all." She replied with a warm smile, slightly breaking character. "I assume you want to unpack your things now sir?" Commander Terrell asked.  
  
"Actually I was thinking of walking around the ship for a bit, before heading for the bridge." He responded, turning to Isabel "Doctor?"  
  
"Actually with your permission sir, I would like to sign up for classes Gabriel and get sickbay in order." Isabel replied  
  
"Permission granted, see you later Doctor." The Captain said with a grin, he knew, with that "sir" she was being respectful of his newfound position as her CO, they had discussed how they where going to keep things casual while they where on duty before they left Earth. Sometimes he felt was going to be the hardest part about this mission. He got down on one knee to get at eye level to his son. "Now Gabriel I want you to behave yourself, you mother and I have a lot of work to do. I will see you at dinner, okay?" He said as he put his hand on his young sons head and mussed his hair a bit.  
  
"Ok Dad." Gabriel said sheepishly, he still felt a bit nervous in the presence of the Commander.  
  
With that said Jorge got up to his command pose and looked back at the commander. "Commander Terrell would you care to accompany me, we have a lot to discuss."  
  
"Yes sir." Commander Terrell said.  
  
Outside the Shuttle bay, Captain Valdez and Commander Terrell walked toward the turbo lift. "Commander, have all the Command personnel arrived?" Valdez asked.  
  
"Almost sir." Terrell Responded "Counselor Misumaru is expected in any minute and Commander Zim just arrived a few minutes ago... but I was wondering why did you request him for Chief Engineer?" Terrell asked  
  
"Why Commander is something wrong?" Valdez replied  
  
"Not so much wrong sir... it's just that... hmm... he wouldn't be my choice for that the position sir." Terrell said  
  
"Commander have you read his service record? He has received numerous commendations, Order of Antaries and his teams rank higher then most of the Starfleet Corps of Engineers in efficiency" Jorge said with a curious look.  
  
"Yes, but His attitude toward his subordinates needs work, I mean he working with Engineers not a Marine unit!" She said, rising her voice a bit.  
  
Jorge just smiled and laughed, he knew she would say something like that about Zim. "That is just his command style Commander, remember he was with the Starfleet Marines for 15 years before transferring to engineering, besides what I like about him is that he won't give you any BS, and he always gets the job done on time if not sooner. Also, I have met many engineers that do great work... but just cannot function well in a team, when we get out in the Gamma Quadrant we won't be able to replace personal often, so we need every one to work together. Zim's unique command style forces his engineers to work as a team. But if you are still concerned we can go check in on him in Main Engineering." He said as they walked into the turbo lift.  
  
"I guess sir, but I am still not convinced" She said frankly "Engineering" She instructed the Turbo lift.  
  
Lieutenant Commander Zim stepped off the turbolift and immediately folded his arms. His face, which Klingons would probably describe as "facially experienced," immediately transformed from its usual stony attentive stare to a definite nonplussed frown as he stared at his engineers scurrying to and fro across the Engineering deck, sometimes getting in each other's way in the hurry. "Good gracious Lord, what's happening to my beloved Fleet?" From his almost sunburned rough granite complexion, past the piercing grey eyes, to the lightning-white buzz-cut hair, he screams old Federation Marine—probably why the one technician who sees him took up his displeased stance immediately gulped.  
  
Zim inhaled deeply for a split second, preparing the old "command voice." Speaking from the diaphragm, he barked, easily filling the huge room without enhancement: "En-juhn-heers, fall in by sec-tchun!"  
  
The room immediately came to a stop. The metallic clatter of a dropped instrument simply accentuated the silence.  
  
Then in a simply loud voice, Zim continued. "Maybe I did not make myself clear." He inhaled deeper this time, and projected his voice even harder. "En-JUHN-heers, FALL IN by sec-TCHUN!"  
  
The engineers, finally remembering their basic training, immediately scrambled—leaping down ladders and jumping off small lifts—to get into formations of fifteen men each, three elements of five. As they practically tripped over each other in doing so, Zim read the time from his watch. Even once they got in the general vicinity of where they're supposed to be, the engineers jostled with each other to make the three-man elements. After two minutes, the entire engineering staff stood at attention in orderly squadrons. Zim was obviously disappointed.  
  
Beginning with the nearest squadron he stalked with a steady pace across each one in turn, Zim shook his head. "Two whole minutes. Sloppy. In two minutes, a photon torpedo could have gutted the MAM reactor, evacuating this entire section into space, and a good portion of you would be dead." He stopped for a moment and straightened up a bit. "That is unacceptable." Continuing his stalk, he continued his speech. "As much as you may not wish to admit that Starfleet is a military organization, it is, and thus we must have military discipline, as much as you may not wish to admit that this fine vessel is a warship, Eternal Vigilance has over five hundred quantum torpedoes in her magazines that state otherwise."  
  
From the confused looks between some of the engineers, they had no idea who this crazy man was. Still, the pips said that he outranked them, so... they simply continued to stand at attention.  
  
"I have read each and every one of your dossiers, and I must say that, individually, you are all excellent technicians and engineers. YOU!" Zim jabbed a finger at the Vulcan standing three people to the right in the second element of a squadron, who promptly blinked. "Fully aware combat situation. A disruptor hit has just taken out junction Alpha-63 in the starboard warp pylon. Coolant is rapidly leaking into the Jefferies tube, which not only presents a poisoning hazard for all of Engineering but if the coolant level drops, we won't be able to keep plasma containment and so we're going to lose the ship. How do you fix it?"  
  
The Vulcan engineer calmly stared into Zim's piercing eyes. "Sir, to repair it personally I would take my suit from locker 62..."  
  
Zim glared. "Why are you not wearing your suit in a non-ambush combat situation? Never mind, proceed."  
  
"...then proceed up Jefferies tube seven-zero to get to the junction. To protect myself from the leaking coolant, I would turn up my suit's temperature controls. Once to junction A-63, I would contain the coolant leak by using a standard magnetic clamp over the fissure until more permanent repairs could be affected."  
  
Zim nodded. "Good. Now what else has to be done to ensure you make it?"  
  
"Someone would have to reroute power via the master control panel around junction A-63. If there was sufficient damage to cause a catastrophic failure in the coolant conduits, then it is quite probable that there are live wires that could short out the section and cause a preemptive plasma containment failure."  
  
"Excellent, Mister Stulok." Zim seemed almost happy at this point. "Now, who would reroute this power?"  
  
"I do not know, sir."  
  
Zim smirked. "You do not know." Zim stepped back and turned to the rest of his staff. "He doesn't know. AND THAT'S THE PROBLEM!" Zim's face immediately fell back into that of rocky anger and, after a properly snappy right-face, he returned to his stalking. "He doesn't know because we are not yet a team. We are talented individuals without enough group-sense to GET INTO FORMATION!"  
  
Having made his rounds, he returned to the master control panel and turned to the assembled engineers, making certain that they can all see them. "I am your new Chief Engineering Officer, Lieutenant Commander Jhonen Zim. As of when I stepped onto this deck, I am in full command of your operations. Thusly, my third official order, as my first had to be repeated, will be to declare mandatory physical training sessions at 0800 every day in Cargo Bay Four. Hopefully we can work on our coordination that way. As for forms of address, you may call me 'Lieutenant Commander Zim,' 'Lieutenant Commander,' or simply 'Sir' for now. I expect a great deal out of you and believe that together, we can make this ship shine like none other in Starfleet. If you will do your best to meet this goal, I will do my best to assist you in doing so. If, together, we manage to shine"—each time he says it, he adds a special emphasis, almost saying 'shay-eyne'—"then I might even allow you to use my first name."  
  
Zim snapped back to attention. "En-jun-heers, fall out! Carry out the orders of the day, and will my adjutant please give me a full report as to how we are proceeding."  
  
"Well, Commander what do you think?" Captain Valdez asked.  
  
"Interesting," noted Commander Terrell looking down from the second level of main engineering, where they have been watching the situation since Zim started giving his lecture, out of sight from everyone down there. "but again sir, I am still not convinced, that his way is very effective."  
  
Valdez grinned "Well then commander, I think of myself a fair man, if in six months time you are still don't think Zim's approach is effective, we will talk about alternatives, but only in six months understood."  
  
"Yes, sir I appreciate it."  
  
"Now, lets get to the bridge before someone sees us, I have had enough 'Captain on decks' for one day." Valdez said as they left Engineering.  
  
The turbolift doors opened, and Jorge looked upon the bridge for the first time. It seemed larger then the one on Destiny. The centered Captain's chair was raised slightly. With and two other seats on a lower level, for the first and second officers. The tactical station was at eye level to the Captain's Chair on the left. And the Engineering console was located on the right, across from the tactical station. In front of the main view screen, lay the Ops and helm consoles.  
  
"Captain on Deck." Lt. Opu, the blue skinned Andorian Tactical officer shouted from the tactical station, as Valdez walked off the lift with Commander Terrell following close behind him.  
  
Valdez, feeling more then a little annoyed by this time, walked around the bridge in a clockwise motion. The first thing he noticed right off the turbolift was the dedication plaque, as he touched its bronze raised lettering, he noticed the Quotation at the bottom "'The battle, sir, is not to the strong alone; it is to the vigilant, the active, the brave...' - Patrick Henry." Reading the quote reminded him of the war, the sacrifices made by the millions of men and women of the Federation. He remembered that no matter how bad things got, not one person he knew gave up, and they all kept fighting so that he could be here right now.  
  
Finally noticing at all the people standing at attention waiting for his order, He finally said "At ease." When he got halfway to the view screen he turned back to the empty captain's chair. It looked so big from where he was standing. After what seemed to be a lifetime, he finally sat down and smiled, satisfied that this was really happening, and not just a dream. When he looked up he noticed that everyone was staring at him, waiting for his next orders. "Well don't just sit there get back to work." He said.  
  
"Yes Sir." Everyone said in unison.  
  
Valdez, felling very sure of himself, and tapped his communicator. "Captain to Commander Zim report to the bridge immediately, and take your station." He said, as Commander Terrell took her seat, on the left of the Captain's Chair.  
  
"Captain, I am getting a priority communication from Admiral Russ." Lt. Opu said.  
  
"Ok, Lieutenant I will take it in my office, Lieutenant Darleta, inform Utopia Plancia Control that we will be leaving as soon as our Counselor arrives."  
  
"Aye, sir." The young Bajoran Helm officer replied.  
  
Jorge did not stop to look around his office when he walked in, but instead made a bee line toward the computer terminal sitting on his desk and activated it. Admiral Russ appeared on the small screen... "Good Day Captain Valdez, how do you like your new ship?" he asked  
  
"If she flies as good as she looks I think we will do well, thank you admiral." He replied confidently taking a seat behind the desk.  
  
"Don't thank me, you earned it Captain." The Admiral said, with a grin of pride  
  
"So what do I owe the pleasure Admiral?"  
  
"Well, Captain I would like you to make a small pit stop to the Teplan system."  
  
"The planet effected by the Quickening,? Sure thing Admiral but what for?"  
  
"With the Dominion War over we decided to send a relief mission. So far they only have a vaccine to the Virus, but Starfleet Medical hopes that with a little more time we might be able to develop a cure. They are getting set up at DS9, I have even arranged for their Chief Medical Officer to command the relief team, since he knows more about this Virus then anyone. Your orders are to proceed to the system and help the relief team set up."  
  
"Sure thing sir, but pardon my asking, but isn't the CMO of DS9 still Julian Bashir?"  
  
"Yes, it is, do you know him?"  
  
"Yes sir." Valdez said plainly, seeing no point in going into any detail.  
  
"Alright then it should be no problem then."  
  
"Yes sir, it will be a no problem at all."  
  
"Ok then, Captain, I wish you and you crew Godspeed on your mission"  
  
"Thank you sir, until next time." Jorge said before he closed the com line.  
  
With his conversation with the Admiral over, Jorge took a minute to look around; the office looked surprisingly bare, with exception of the painting of the Eternal Vigilance on the wall. But he had not yet unpacked his stuff, which was probably in his quarters by now. With everything that was going on around him, he just wanted to get this mission started as soon as possible.  
  
Just as he was about to get up to go to the bridge the doors chimed. "Come in."  
  
he said. Soon afterward the doors opened revealing his new Counselor Ensign Miyako Misumaru. Only a year out of Starfleet Academy she was the youngest member of his senior staff, and looked every bit of it. Valdez was hesitant about having someone so inexperienced as his Counselor, But she came highly recommended by Starfleet Command, plus the fact that up to a week ago the position was still unfilled. So he decided to give her a chance.  
  
"Ensign Miyako Misumaru reporting for duty Captain." She said excitingly as she snapped to attention.  
  
"At ease Ensign." Valdez Said grabbing the PADD with the Ensigns service record. "I take it you are excited about this assignment?"  
  
"Yes sir, I have been waiting for an assignment like my entire life."  
  
"I see" He said looking over the PADD containing the Ensigns surface record. "You graduated from Starfleet Academy last year, and since then you have worked at Starbase One... specializing in family psychology. What kind of work did you do there?"  
  
"Well Captain, I saw all different types of people and problems, but most of my time was spent helping Starfleet officers and their families adjust to life after the war. A lot of officers from the front lines came out of the war with deep psychological scars, and it was up to Commander Javak and I to help them move on after the war ended."  
  
"Well Ensign... what makes you think you are ready to take care of the mental health of about 800 people and their families?" Valdez asked.  
  
"Sir I believe my record speaks for itself, I was Valedictorian of the Class of 2375 and since then I have wither written or assisted in writing over a dozen papers on various topics from Post-traumatic Stress disorder to child rearing. All that while maintaining my regular position at the Starbase. I believe I am prepared to face any problem that may come my way."  
  
"Ok But your job just wont be Consoling people on their problems, part of your responsibility as Ship's Counselor is to assist me on diplomatic missions, and make sure I am updated on local customs which is a far more delicate operation, since even the slightest wrong gesture can lead to war."  
  
"Well sir, I believe strongly that I am prepared for that particular challenge." She replied quickly.  
  
"Well Ensign I just have one thing to say to that... Welcome Aboard the Eternal Vigilance."  
  
"Thank you sir, and I wont let you down."  
  
"I'm sure you won't Ensign... Now if you excuse me I have to make some final preparations to make before launch."  
  
"Aye Captain and thank you." She said returning to the bridge.  
  
"Nice kid" he thought while putting away some of the PADDs left on his desk. He straightened up his uniform, and took a couple of breaths, and walked onto the bridge. He looked at all the people at their duty stations, including Lt. Commander Zim who had just arrived, sitting in front of the engineering console "Good Evening, Sir." Zim said in his respectful, calm voice.  
  
Valdez nodded in acknowledgement, he noticed that Zim was looking like he would rather be someplace else then sitting behind a console. Jorge sympathized, he knew Zim would spend most of his time in engineering once they left spacedock, for this occasion, he wanted all of his command staff on the Bridge.  
  
Valdez never wanted a command, he was perfectly happy piloting Starships for a living. He only became first officer of the Destiny because the executive officer died at Solarion. However looking back on his career it was more or less obvious to anyone who read his service record that he was destined for command. His professors at the Academy thought so, The captain Of the Jefferson knew it and even Captain Raymer knew it. Despite his objections, deep inside even he knew it, which is probably why, he reflected, he accepted command of the Eternal Vigilance. "Captain, we have just been cleared for launch." Lt. Darleta said from her console.  
  
Captain Valdez got up and looked at the faces of his senior staff, then he turned to the Lt. "Ok Lt. put me on ship wide audio."  
  
"Yes sir," she replied as she punched in the commands. "Go ahead sir."  
  
"All hands this is the Captain speaking. Today we start on a great journey, for the first time in years; Starfleet is sending ships in to the gamma quadrant, not to engage in battles, but to explore the outer reaches of our galaxy. Just a year ago, we were locked in a war with the Dominion, testing the vary limits of our survival, losing millions of our fellow comrades, friends, and family. Even now I see the wary faces of the people that have seen the horrors of war. Now however things have changed, we set out not to engage any enemy, but to explore the far reaches of this galaxy. We have changed from people just trying to survive back to the explorers that represent the very heart of the Federation. The Eternal Vigilance is a great example of this. When construction of this ship began, she was intended to be a front line battle ship, now she is a ship of exploration, with science and medical labs, an arboretum and even the laughter of children. However, let us never forget the sacrifices of those who when called upon gave their lives to defend the Federation. Let us always remember that 'The price of freedom... is Eternal Vigilance'... Well enough of my speech, Zim lets light this candle." Jorge ordered as he took his position on the Captain's chair.  
  
"Yes sir." Zim replied, with that said the ship came alive as the engines hummed with power for the first time.  
  
"Alright then Lt. Darleta take her out, and set a course for Deep Space 9." Valdez ordered.  
  
"Aye, Captain." she responded as the ship slowly moved out of spacedock, then broke Mars orbit, before finally leaving the entire Sol system  
  
"Captain, we have cleared the Sol system, and the course is set." Lt Darleta informed him.  
  
"Engage Warp 6." Valdez ordered, as the Eternal Vigilance jumped into warp... 


End file.
